dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine VS Albert Wesker
Wolverine VS Albert Wesker 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Marvel VS Capcom! Claws meets guns as the ageless mutant dances with the Prototype Virus-fuelled superhuman of the Umbrella Corporation! Can Albert Wesker possibly hope to prove to the Wolverine that he is the only worthy one? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Umbrella Corporation, outside A large black plane landed outside the Umbrella Corporation, as the bottom door of it opened up. From it, a muscular man walked out of the flying vehicle. He wore a yellow and black sleeveless suit with long black gloves as well as a pair of large black boots. His face was currently exposed, showing off his black hair and facial hair. Covering this up however, he then pulled a yellow and black hood-like mask over his face, leaving his mouth area exposed, but covering up everything else. The vicious anti-hero of the X-Men, Wolverine, walked up to the factory. Three metallic blades suddenly emerged from Wolverine's fist and within seconds, he sliced the door into pieces. All he saw was a dusty old factory - complete with rusty machines and skeletons all around. ---- Umbrella Corporation, inside Wolverine slowly investigated the factory, finding nothing of interest. Then he found another door with a faded label on it. Without hesitation, Wolverine sliced the door to pieces. What he saw on the other side was nothing short of surprising. Inside, he saw a high-functioning control room, with complicated machinery and computers around. But in the very middle of it all was Albert Wesker, sitting in a spinning chair. Albert turned to face Wolverine then grinned. "And what business do you have with me?" Wolverine slowly approached Albert, his claws still out. "I've come to slice you to pieces, bub." Albert chuckled at this. "You cannot slice Gods into pieces. You will eventually fall." As he said this, he rose from his chair and stood to his full height as the two super soldiers faced each other. Wolverine got into a combat stance as Albert pulled Samurai Edge out of its holster. HERE WE GOOO! Albert fired at Wolverine, but the bullet bounced off of the X-Man's skull, much to Albert's confusion. He fired again. This time, the bullet destroyed Wolverine's heart, but he seemed hardly fazed. Getting annoyed, Albert fired more bullets, but the result was still the same. Wolverine rolled his eyes before running towards Albert. Before Albert could react, Wolverine thrust all six of his claws into him. Albert let out a "hurk!" as he spit out blood. He then pulled back his arm and punched Wolverine as hard as he could. Unfortunately for Albert, Wolverine brought up his fist. Albert's hand was immediately deformed by the blades stabbing fight through his hand and wrists. He let out a pained "Aaaagh!" as his arm also snapped in half due to the impact. Wolverine retracted his claws and grabbed Albert by the leg and hurled him at a nearby wall. Much to Wolverine's surprise, Albert began to climb up the wall in a manner similar to that of Spider-Man. Deciding to ignore this, Wolverine brought his hands up as his claws appeared on them. Albert quickly moved to the side to dodge Wolverine's claws, resulting in the X-Man stabbing the wall instead. Wolverine ran toward Albert and punched his general location on the wall, but was surprised when he felt the wall - not Albert. Wolverine began looking around for his opponent while sniffing. "Not use hidin' bub." He then looked up to see Albert on the ceiling. Albert dropped down, but Wolverine raised his fist. Albert had attempted to shove his feet into Wolverine's face, but instead, he landed on his victim's claws, resulting in his foot being stabbed. Wolverine retracted his claws, causing Albert to fall to the ground. Wolverine grabbed Albert's head and slammed it onto the ground as hard as he could. The sheer force of the slam caused Albert's nose to bleed. Wolverine then plunged his claws into Albert's back and lifted him up. He then hurled Albert against the ground. Albert got up and turned around to receive a face-full of Wolverine's fist. Wolverine then delivered a second punch to Albert's stomach before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying against a wall. Albert fired another shot from Samurai Edge at Wolverine, which he quickly dodged just in time. Wolverine then raced toward Albert, and he ducked under the X-Man's claws with no time to spare. Albert then dug his hand into Wolverine's stomach and ripped out some scarlet colored intestines, filled with delicious wonders. Albert got up and began to whip Wolverine with his own intestines. Eventually, Wolverine grabbed the intestines and threw them into the air, cutting them into ribbons before they could land upon the ground. Wolverine then tried to slash Albert, but Albert blocked the claws with two fingers. Grinning, Albert grabbed Wolverine by the shoulders and threw him over his head, slamming him into the ground. Albert then grabbed Wolverine by his neck, holding him above the ground and punched him hard in the chest. While Albert's fist succeeded in obliterating Wolverine's heart, it failed to pierce through him for some reason. Confused, Albert punched Wolverine again and again, but failed to pierce through him every time. Wolverine grinned at Albert before impaling the superhuman's arm with his claws, forcing Albert to release him. He then planted an uppercut that sent Albert flying into the air. The superhuman landed on the ground back first. "Listen, bub. My bones are covered in Adamantium, an indestructible metal. Nothing in your entire arsenal can kill me. And I'm the very best at what I do." Wolverine taunted, holding up his fist raising his claws vertically. Albert slowly got up and looked Wolverine right in the eyes. "I am impressed by our similarities." Albert said with an impressed smile as his wounds healed. "So you have hard bones and can heal too? What a ripoff." Wolverine responded with a frown. The two fighters raced towards each other almost instantaneously. Wolverine's claws impaled Albert's shoulder as the latter ripped out Wolverine's trachea and threw it to the ground. Wolverine impaled Albert's other shoulder before headbutting him hard. Wolverine then retracted his claws and punched Albert multiple times before slashing the superhuman across the chest in an upward motion. This slash sent blood leaking from out of his chest and onto the ground, Wolverine's symbolic three-claw mark now being a wound on Albert's chest. Albert ripped out Wolverine's two kidneys, and smashed them into his face, crushing and bursting them. He then gouged out Wolverine's eyes with two fingers before ripping out his heart (which had regenerated moments ago) and shoved it into the X-Man's mouth. He then slammed his fist on Wolverine's skull, causing him to accidentally swallow his own heart. He then ripped out Wolverine's tongue and clapped his hands together, crushing the tongue. Wolverine angrily and quickly ripped straight through the muscle to the vein right across Albert's arm, causing the superhuman indescribable pain. But then, Wolverine stabbed right through his elbow, and twisted. SQUICK! CRACK! He kept on stabbing until the damn thing didn't even hang on, and the lower part fell off as Wolverine grabbed his shoulder and ripped it straight off, then crushed all that remained in his hand. Wolverine then opened Albert stomach right up, showing all of the superhuman's guts in place. That was going to change. Wolverine stabbed dozens of times in a blink of an eye, causing shit, blood and everything else to fly everywhere with a wet splash. Wolverine kept on slicing 'n dicing in that place, turning it all to liquid again, with the same delights splashing everywhere, showering the place. Wolverine had turned everything in that area to muck, Albert barely standing. Following up, he stabbed Albert right into his neck, the claws coming out the other side. Wolverine ripped the claws out of Albert's neck, flesh and blood spilling on the ground. He then kept it up by slicing hundreds of times in less than a second at Albert's neck- literally turning all the things in that area into liquid. He then quickly sliced Albert's nose off as he jumped back to observe. Albert was... pretty messed up. His ribs were clearly visible, covered in blood and flesh- that which remained. His neck had absolutely no flesh on it, the bone was all that remained. And of course, the nose was cleanly sliced off. Suddenly, Wolverine jabbed both of his claws straight into Albert's lungs, and brought them down, destroying more and more of the superhuman's body, then punching his claws through the lungs right more time and breaking straight through the rest of the muscle and bone to then rip right out of the other side. And thus, he then pulled his arms right out of Albert, then stabbed right into his heart. But he wasn't done yet. With exactly seventy-two slices, he turned not only his heart, but the entire top half of his torso into wet confetti. Suddenly, all of this seemed to stop as...everything that remained in his torso fell out with a disgusting wet sound. It was now time to finish the job. Wolverine stabbed/punched right into Albert's head, caving it in. But then, he stabbed right into his throat, and ripped Albert's head off with the two claws, and as it fell, Wolverine stabbed through the head multiple times, crushing it into a pulp and letting brains all fall out of it. He kept on doing this for a minute. But then, he began a slicing spree once again, orange flashes and red slashes lighting up the darkness, as Albert's eyes turned into runny liquid. Then he stopped. SHINK! What remained of it all flew into a mix of bloody confetti and liquid, the mutant's job being done. "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty." Wolverine then retracted his claws and left. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series